Zumo de Calabaza por nuestras calabazas
by Layla Clapton
Summary: Crabbe y Goyle no eran tan parecidos como creía la gente. Crabbe era impulsivo y cabezota mientras que Goyle era mucho más tranquilo y dialogante aunque habia veces que parecía que se cambiasen los papeles.


Disclaimer: soy casi rubia pero no soy jotaka así que los personajes ni nada reconocible me pertenece.

Un Brindis de zumo de calabaza por nuestras calabazas.

Él formaba parte de uno de los dos muchachos que eran conocidos por ser los guardaespaldas de Malfoy, nadie los conocía por nada más. No destacaban en nada; no eran buenos en ninguna asignatura, no eran bromistas ni graciosos y tampoco eran buenos jugadores de quidditch. Lo único que destacaba de ellos era su llamativo físico, que era llamativo en el sentido de que eran tan grandes que era imposible que pasasen desapercibidos.

No se relacionaban directamente con casi nadie que no fuera miembro del antagónico trío, tan poco que mucha gente desconocía cómo era la voz de estos dos chicos. Nadie sabía de ellos, pero eso no quitaba que tuviesen un montón de etiquetas respecto a su personalidad (o escasez de ella, que era la teoría más extendida) como por ejemplo que eran bastante cortos de mente, que les costaba pillar las cosas a la primera o que aceptaban todo lo que decía Malfoy. De estas tres características la más falsa era la última y ellos lo sabían muy bien. Era cierto que era el rubio quien siempre llevaba la iniciativa en todos sus planes, quien se metía primero con los demás alumnos y quien se había autoproclamado el líder indiscutible del trío pero no era una dictadura. Por ejemplo, Crabbe era el más impulsivo del grupo y nunca hacía nada que no le pareciese correcto aunque eso fuese contrario a la opinión de los otros dos. Mientras que Goyle era mucho más calmado y razonable y siempre era el que ayudaba al líder a tomar las decisiones.

Aunque en ciertas ocasiones, muy puntuales parecía que los dos amigos se cambiaban los papeles.

Una de esas veces fue unos días antes del baile de navidad que se celebró en su cuarto año. El profesor Snape tuvo que cortar la clase de pociones antes de tiempo a regañadientes para informales del famoso baile, baile al que nadie le dio la menor importancia hasta que Pansy Parkinson levantó la mano para formular la pregunta que resonaría en la cabeza de los slytherins durante semanas.

"Perdone, profesor ¿habrá que asistir con pareja al baile?"

"Sí"

Escueto, seco y sin preámbulos, como siempre.

Después de esa clase las relaciones fueron muy diferentes por parte de los alumnos; los chicos en su mayoría maldecían a todo ser viviente por el hecho de tener que ser ellos los que tenían que buscar a la pareja y las chicas cuchicheaban e iban más juntas que de costumbres.

Ellos tampoco tenían muy claro que hacer, a excepción de Malfoy, por supuesto, que se dedicaba a alardear diciendo que cualquier chica a quien le pidiese ser su pareja se sentiría la más afortunada del mundo y que por tanto ninguna sería capaz de negarle ese gran honor. Decidido como el que más, él y su ego le pidieron ser su pareja a Daphne Greengrass, una chica guapísima de su mismo curso que era la mejor amiga de Parkinson.

Por suerte para él pese a que la jugada le salió fatal y se llevo la mayor patada a su ego hasta el momento, Daphne le comento que Pansy no tenia pareja todavía y, que seguramente, estaría encantada de ir con él. Pero nuestro adolorido rubio ya no tenía ganas de volver a recibir otro golpe y decidió que ser la sombra acosadora de Parkinson sería un plan muchísimo mejor para que la joven acabase creyendo que no podría ir con otro chico que no fuese él.

Crabbe no podía soportar esa situación, cosa que Goyle no entendía. La opinión de Goyle se basaba en que mientras el rubio no le molestase podía acosar a la chica todo lo que quisiese, que no era su problema. Es más, estaba seguro de que a Crabbe pocas cosas le importaban que no fuesen los comics o la comida.

Ese fue el día en el que, los tres amigos, descubrieron el orgullo masculino de Vincent Crabbe. Orgullo, que no permitía que un chico que el conociese estuviese viviendo única e exclusivamente para cortejar a una chica y es que el rubio era de lo más insistente y desvivido cuando se trataba de conseguir algo que quisiese; y si para ello tenía que ser la sombra de Pansy, lo sería.

Harto de esta situación, Crabbe dio gala de su "gran delicadeza" y gritó en medio de la sala común de las serpientes las verdaderas intenciones del chico por si todavía alguien tenía alguna duda de ellas (todo esto de forma extremadamente "delicada" y "educada", por supuesto) dando una extensa explicación que iba desde la actitud del rubio de "soy el mejor y todas las chicas caerán a mis pies enseguida", pasando por las calabazas de Greengrass hasta llegar al presente.

Draco Malfoy pasó el segundo peor momento de su corta vida en tema de chicas pero consiguió que Pansy fuese su pareja que al parecer o había hecho oídos sordos a que era el segundo plato o simplemente es que le daba igual y dejó de dirigirle su palabra a Crabbe.

Crabbe nunca reconocería que no tendría que haber hecho lo que había hecho, para él era la mejor acción del día y no entendía los motivos por los que se había cabreado Draco con él.

"Gregory, si no lo hubiese dicho yo, Draco seguiría persiguiendo a Pansy hasta que le saliese barba" afirmaba Vincent mientras se dirigían los dos a hacer un asalto a las cocinas del castillo.

Gregory sabia que cuando su amigo afirmaba algo, fuese lo que fuese, siempre sería para él mismo una verdad absoluta. Discutir era una pérdida de tiempo, ya lo había comprobado en todos los años que se conocían.

La situación se volvió insostenible para Goyle; el trío se había separado y haber quedado en la posición neutral no había sido la mejor la opción. Nada más despertarse, Crabbe lo llevaba corriendo al gran comedor para que desayunasen juntos y antes de que empezase la primera clase Draco le pedía que se sentase con él. El joven sentía que en cualquier momento iban a buscar un hechizo para que se pudiese dividir en dos.

Por suerte para Goyle, a los dos días Draco volvió a dirigirle la palabra a su amigo y todo volvía a ser como en un principio. Bueno, casi como antes porque ahora Pansy y sus amigas pasaban demasiado tiempo con ellos, para gusto de Goyle.

Crabbe pensaba que Pansy era insoportable y ahora, Goyle si que estaba completamente de acuerdo con su amigo.

La muchacha, que no era muy bella, tenía la costumbre de destacar los defectos físicos de las demás, al parecer era una forma de minimizarse los suyos mentalmente.

Dos días antes del baile, la victima de la joven fue su "amiga" Millicent Bulstrode.

Millicent era una chica de Slytherin, de voz grave y corpulenta.

"Daphne le ha metido ideas equivocadas en la cabeza, le dijo que no tenía que quedarse a esperar a que algún chico le pidiese ser su pareja y que diese ella el primer paso. Muy retorcida y persuasiva la idea de Daphne. La muy tonta se lo creyó y fue a pedírselo a Pucey súper ilusionada y él pensó que se trataba de una broma. Hasta le preguntó si era Warrington con una multijugos." Comentó Pansy riendo con malicia.

"Quien querría ir con ella, con lo gorda y fea que es" dijo riendo Draco.

"Y la voz de marimacho que tiene que va acorde con su forma de andar" siguió resaltando la joven.

El resto de muchachos que estaban con ello coreaban sus risas, todos a excepción de Goyle.

Goyle nunca había hablado con Bulstrode pero sabía perfectamente quien era y tenía una opinión diferente a la de sus amigos sobre ella, al parecer. No es que la considerase guapa o fea, nunca se lo había planteado, pero le parecía una chica interesante y algo dentro de su cabeza le estaba gritando que no tenía porque soportar que sus amigos se riesen de ella.

"Yo creo que es diferente" dijo el muchacho. A los pocos minutos recapacitó y pensó que a él no tenía que importarle que se metiesen con una chica que no conocía de nada.

"Que pasa, Goyle ¿te gusta la marimacho?" inquirió Pansy acusadoramente coreada por mas risas.

"No, yo solo digo que es diferente" repitió.

Pansy hizo oídos sordos a la "gran" explicación de Goyle y empezó a afirmar que él estaba enamorado de Bulstrode y a comentar la buena pareja que hacían criticando a ambos por igual. Tracey, una de las chicas que iba con Pansy, que tenía cara de caballo, insistía en que le explicase porque la chica era diferente. Draco y Crabbe conocían demasiado bien a su amigo como para perder el tiempo en pedirle explicaciones, sabía de sobra que no se las iba a dar.

Goyle dejó al grupo en la sala común y se dirigió a su habitación cuando se cruzó con Daphne y Bulstrode que subían de las habitaciones de las chicas. Ambas estaban paradas en el umbral de la escalera y por los ojos humedecidos de Millicent parecía que llevaban tiempo ahí paradas escuchando la conversación.

La más grande de las dos miró firmemente al muchacho sin pestañear ni bajar la mirada haciendo que le empezasen a llorar los ojos. Con la primera lágrima le aparto la mirada y el muchacho continuó su camino a su habitación.

Llegó el día del baile y las chicas estaban todavía más nerviosas de lo que lo habían estado toda la semana. Los chicos, en su mayoría, ya tenían pareja para el baile por lo que no encontraban nada que les preocupase. Crabbe, que fue el más madrugador de los alumnos de cuarto de Slytherin, se encontró con un grupo de chicas encolerizadas como banshees en el gran comedor y opto por cogerse un poco de comida y volver a la habitación, el lugar más seguro del castillo en ese momento.

Cuando el joven llego a la habitación cargado con puñado de bollos y un vaso de zumo de calabaza se encontró con los somnolientos muchachos con cara interrogante.

"¿Por qué no desayunas en el comedor?" pregunto Zabini entre bostezos.

"Hay un ejército de banshees ahí fuera, colega" le respondió Crabbe escuetamente.

Zabini dedujo que el muchacho debía de estar medio dormido igual que él y que seguramente lo hubiese confundido todo con un sueño. Salió para ir a desayunar y se encontró con el mismo panorama que Crabbe, solo que él decidió que podía pasar un día sin comer si hacía falta antes de volver ahí fuera.

Los cinco chicos tras discutir y no creer los relatos de sus dos compañeros salieron a comprobarlo. Cuando lo vivieron en sus propias carnes tomaron la decisión de que alguien tenía que salir al exterior y sacrificarse para que no muriesen de hambre sus compañeros. Lo decidieron como se toman todas las grandes decisiones de la historia: a piedra, papel o tijera.

El desafortunado, Draco Malfoy, se negó rotundamente pero después de un "no hay huevos" ningún hombre puede decir que no.

Así fue como gracias a la heroica acción de Malfoy sobrevivieron hasta la noche.

Todos los habitantes del castillo se pusieron sus mejores galas para el gran baile, algunos con más estilo que otros como remarcaba Zabini que no paraba de comentar que Malfoy parecía un cura. Cuando bajaron a la sala común y se reunieron con las chicas el moreno se encargo de presentarle al rubio su pareja.

"El padre Malfoy, tiene la suerte de tener una joven demasiado bonita como pareja. Yo soy más partidario de que los curas deberíais dedicaros exclusivamente a rezar y dejarnos a las chicas guapas a los que vamos a ir directamente al infierno" dijo Blaise mientras le besaba en la mano a la morena.

"Estas muy guapo, Draco" le contesto la joven al rubio sonrojada por los comentarios de su otro compañero.

El grupo era bastante pintoresco; Draco y Pansy eran una pareja bastante extravagante, Crabbe y Goyle vestían dos túnicas verdes que parecían que tuviesen moho, Zabini que tenía de pareja a la pequeña de las hermanas Greengrass, una niña dos años menor pero de igual belleza que su hermana, Tracey que iba acompañada de un chico de ravenclaw y Millicent y que no tenia pareja.

A partir del vals el grupo se separó. Pansy y Draco discutían sobre como bailaba cada uno mientras que Blaise y Astoria cantaban las canciones de Las Brujas de Macbeth y bailaban de forma extravagante entre risas. Crabbe había desaparecido, seguramente se estaría atiborrando de dulces por alguna esquina y Tracey debía de andar escondida detrás de algún seto con su pareja.

Al final solamente quedaron sentados en un lado de la mesa Gregory y Millicent sumidos en un silencio incomodo.

"Gracias por defenderme ayer." le dijo la chica.

"No lo hice." respondió un cortante él, no se sentía cómodo hablando con ella.

"Pues gracias por no reírte de mí, al menos."

"No lo encontraba gracioso." volvió a ser cortante.

"Ya." Asintió la muchacha no muy convencida. "Aunque, ¿me podías explicar a que te referías con eso de que soy diferente?" inquirió con una sonrisa amistosa.

"A que tú no eres tan pija como Pansy y Daphne, que eres más masculina." respondió Goyle tranquilamente como si hablase del tiempo del día.

Después de su estelar comentario lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos cuando vio que la mano de la chica se acercaba rápidamente a su cara y quedaba dibujada en rojo en su rostro.

Ahí se quedo él, con una mano en su adolorida mejilla viendo como la chica se alejaba llorando.

Segundos después llegaba Zabini exhausto y se sentaba en la silla que se encontraba en el lado contrario de donde estaba sentada antes Millicent.

"Astoria es puro nervio, no hay quien le siga el ritmo a esa niña." comento Blaise mientras se abanicaba con una mano y se desabrochaba la corbata.

Goyle no contesto, simplemente le ignoro.

"¿Te hace un brindis? ¿Por nuestras calabazas?" pregunto el moreno.

"A mí no me han dado calabazas."

"No mientas, si no nos hubiesen dado calabazas no estaríamos aquí solos y aburridos y tú con una mano dibujada en tu mejilla" dijo mientras cogía dos vasos de zumo de calabaza de la mesa.

"¿Zumo de calabaza? Pensaba que solo se brindaba con alcohol."

"Es un brindis especial, zumo de calabaza en honor a nuestras calabazas. Le va como anillo al dedo."

Goyle se encogió de hombros y cogió un vaso, tampoco tenía ganas de llevarle la contraria.

"¡Por nuestras calabazas!" exclamo Blaise mientras chocaba su vaso con el de su amigo.

Goyle seguía sin entender si le habían dado calabazas o no pero tenía claro que nunca entendería a las mujeres.

**Hola!**

**Hace años que no publico nada en fanfiction ni en ningún lado y estoy súper feliz de volver a la carga. Se que el fic es un poco raro y que carece de sentido alguno pero tenía la necesidad de escribir sobre los Slytherin y entonces llego Goyle y esto fue lo que salió.**

**También es mi primer fic sobre Harry Potter y me siento como una novata total así que no se ser muy crueles conmigo. **

**PD: Dejadme reviews y seré la persona más feliz del mundo.**


End file.
